


Clumsy

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cum Training, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Top Josh, Tyler's A Powerbottom Whoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh applauds Tyler's knot work; it's gotten better since last time and he can barely move his wrists at all.It's when he hears the soft patter of socked feet on carpet does he start to fumble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had Clumsy stuck in my head all day so here's some porn for you nasty motherfuckers enjoy

Tyler's definitely done some research. 

The blindfold tied around Josh's face is black now, different than the white one he had on last time. 

He applauds Tyler's knot work; the rope around his wrists is tighter, more intricately weaved together. 

The tie that was shoved in his mouth in the past is replaced by a ball gag, teeth biting into the plastic anxiously. 

Josh is completely vulnerable, naked except for a pair of boxers that are were too tight to begin with. 

His senses are cut off, all but his smell, which isn't really going to help in this situation. 

And of course, his hearing. 

His hearing is the thing that sets an alarm off in his head, sounds of tiny feet shuffling on the carpet registering in his mind. 

He wants to call out Tyler's name, to pull him close. 

But Josh knows Tyler is a tease and would do anything to prolong the oh so precious moments they spend together like this. 

Private, sensual times alone in their bedroom. 

The bed dips and Josh feels the smooth, quivering thighs he's grown to love bracket his waist. 

"Hi daddy," Delicate hands curve up his sides, sending shivers through his body. 

Josh, of course, can't answer, so he just sighs and relaxes into the brunette's touch. 

"Been good for me?" His voice is quiet and higher pitched; perfectly and utterly Tyler. 

Josh nods, hips slowly moving upwards because Tyler _knows_ what he's doing and he _knows_ where he's sitting and it drives him crazy thinking about how much control the brunette really has over him. 

There's a set of plump lips leaving wet kisses all over his body now, lingering around his chest, where Tyler's face buries itself in his pecs. 

__"S'pretty," He mumbles, tweaking a nipple gently, rolling the bud between his fingers._ _

__The lace of his lingerie scratches at Josh's stomach, garters bunched up at his hips._ _

__Nimble hands trace themselves over well-defined abs, and Josh swears he can hear Tyler's breath hitch._ _

__It's almost overwhelming how hard he is right now, and Tyler takes note of it, a slender digit outlining the bulge in the dark fabric._ _

__The brunette sits down all the way and Josh can FEEL the plug in his ass, the knob at the end protruding just barely._ _

__"Wanted t'be open for you, daddy," Tyler's voice catches and it's a beautiful image that Josh can imagine when the plug brushes against the smaller one's prostate._ _

It's taking all of Josh's self-control to not beg, to not scream and buck his hips, pleading for Tyler to just fucking _do something_. 

___He's just sitting there, thumbs pressing into the divots on Josh's hips, almost waiting for him to be wrapped around that pretty little finger._ _ _

___It's the small, guttural moan Josh lets out that tells Tyler he's neglected his daddy long enough, so he ever so slowly hooks his fingers under the waistband of Josh's boxers, pulling them down until they're tossed onto the floor._ _ _

His cock stands proudly, curved against his stomach with pre-cum already pooling down near his navel. 

Tyler leans over, letting the ball gag slip out of Josh's mouth. 

___"Wanna hear you, daddy," He says, wiping a line of saliva from the other's chin.___

___"Please, baby," Josh's sense of control is gone; melted into nothing by the one boy that can make him fall apart under his hands._ _ _

___"Wanna make you feel good, princess," He rasps, jaw sore from the gag.___

The brunette leans down, capturing Josh's lips in a deeply passionate kiss, their lips moving together in perfect harmony.

It's beautiful.

"I know, daddy, but I just want to play a little bit more before we do that, 'kay?" Tyler sounds like a child, bargaining him for another piece of candy even though he has no option to decline or accept. 

Instead he just chews his lip, swallowing thickly and nodding. 

___Tyler sinks down, hands touching everything but the cock in front of him._ _ _

___It's the subtle licks he gives to the tip when he finally grabs hold of it, lapping up pre-cum like it was sugar._ _ _

___"Not gonna cum 'till I say so, right daddy?"_ _ _

___"Ri-Right, baby, I'm all yours," Josh's voice falters when the wet heat of Tyler's mouth is finally surrounding his length.___

He feels the brunette's nose press into his happy trail and throws his head back, Tyler's throat convulsing around him. 

Josh so bad wants to grip those fluffy brown locks in his hands, wants to fuck pretty pink lips against his cock. 

But Tyler's in charge, he's reminded for the fourth time when the mouth is gone and there's a shuffling sound as the air fills with the scent of peach. 

A cap pops open and Josh wants to see what Tyler's doing with the lube saved especially for these kinds of nights, wants to _see_ what his kitten is planning. 

"Baby, pleas-" 

Tyler clicks his tongue, lifting the blindfold for the first time. 

____Josh's cock twitches when he sees what the boy above him has on, but his speech was cut off by the gag once again._ _ _ _

____"It's either talking or seeing, daddy," The brunette scolds._ _ _ _

He resigns to seeing. 

It's a fragile thing, silky red lace hugging the curves Tyler possesses amazingly. 

His eyes are lined with black, mascara swooping his dark lashes upward, casting shadows upon his cheekbones. 

But it's when the panties slide off of those pale, creamy thighs does Josh start to whimper, chest rising and falling faster with each movement Tyler made.

His cock is flushed and pink, drops of pre-cum slipping down the sides and Josh doesn't think he can take it anymore.

The brunette turns around, making sure his daddy can see the heart-shaped tip of his plug before he pulls it out, moaning softly.

Josh is a mess, a desperate, sweating mess as he tries to buck his hips, Tyler pressing them down to prevent him from doing so.

"Don't be naughty, daddy," He waved a finger teasingly before sticking it in his mouth, tongue slicking it up easily.

"I must've forgot," He pops the digit out of his mouth, grabbing the open bottle of peach flavored lube.

"I know this is y'favorite flavor, daddy, so I wanted to use this kind just for you," Tyler cooed, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before turning around again, Josh nearly ready to cry below him.

He started quick, with two fingers working in and out of him, teasing himself all the way.

"A-Ah, daddy, feels s'good," He breathed, rocking backwards, his ass brushing up against Josh's cock.

"You know how I fuck myself on my fingers every night you're gone, daddy, imagining it's your big cock-oh, fuck _Josh_ ," He hits the bundle of nerves with his index and stars are swirling his vision. 

His eyes are closed and he breathes pure ecstasy, and Josh swears there's an ethereal-like glow around the brunette.

"You wanna taste?" He turned his head, smiling sweetly at the wrecked man behind him.

Josh nodded eagerly, making strangled noises behind the gag.

He barely had any time to breathe when Tyler took the gag off, his face quickly getting covered by the brunette's perky ass.

He stuck his tongue out, flicking it graciously over Tyler's entrance, earning choked out moans.

It tasted like peaches; sweet and sour at the same time, but overall just the unmistakable flavor of Tyler was enough by itself.

Josh knew Tyler had magnificent control over his body, being able to hold back his orgasms until the very last minute.

So he wasn't surprised when the boy started to ride his face, hips rolling gratefully over his mouth.

Tyler's head was thrown back, pupils blown and jaw slack, gentle moans bubbling from puffy lips.

He plays with Josh's ever sensitive nipples, pinching and rubbing them gently.

That makes him moan and shocks of pleasure are sent up Tyler's spine by the noises.

"Done so good for me daddy, I think it's time for you to fuck me now," He murmured, climbing off Josh's face.

"Please baby let daddy fuck you he'll make you feel so nice princess," Josh rambled, cock twitching as more pre-cum oozed from the tip.

"Only 'cause you asked so nicely," Tyler's voice was sugary sweet, hands positioned on Josh's chest as he hovered over his daddy's cock, rubbing the tip over his entrance slowly.

"Ty-princess, fuck-" Josh was cut off when Tyler finally lowered himself onto his cock, letting out a low moan at the beautiful tightness that was his kitten.

The pain from his arms being over his head was numbed by the bouncing of Tyler, whose high-pitched moans echoed through the room, his voice a few octaves higher with each jerk of their hips.

"So big, daddy," Tyler mewled, nails scraping on Josh's chest, sure to leave marks.

"Love you s'much, Joshie," He gasps, leaning down for a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything.

"F-Fuck, I love you, baby," Josh began to rut his hips up, noticing the tears pricking Tyler's eyes from the pure, unbearable pleasure he was receiving.

"H-Hometown," The first time it leaves the brunette's mouth, Josh's upward thrusts stutter as he cums, loud moans filling the room.

But soon he's chanting the word like a song, his stomach starting to tighten with each climax he's putting Josh through.

"Ty, Ty, c-can't, no more, no more," Josh pleads, already sweating through a fourth orgasm when Tyler mumbles out Hometown again.

The brunette's close, and it takes only a few strokes to his sensitive cock before he's painting white all over Josh's chest, crying out with tears down his face.

It's when he pulls off does Josh relax, a ghost of a smile framing his lips when he sees the amount of cum leaking from Tyler.

"I like t'be full for you, daddy," He murmurs, shivering when Josh's seed is sealed inside of him with the plug.

He climbs over Josh gently, untying his hands and engulfing him in a hug.

"Love you," He mumbles.

"I love you too," Josh nods, kissing Tyler's cheek.

It's funny, he thinks, how demanding Tyler can get, while at the flick of a switch he'll be a blushing, snuggly mess beneath Josh.

But it's what keeps him grounded.


End file.
